One type of display commonly found in motor vehicles is known as a multi-information display (MID), where various systems may be visually represented by screen-based graphical-user interface (GUI) icons that when activated provide access to software that permits a user retrieve programs and related information pertaining to the vehicular system. MIDs can be used to provide visual cues to the driver of information related to the various vehicular systems (also referred to herein as vehicle systems) that are available for monitoring access or manipulation. The display can be made to provide such information in menu-based formats so that the driver may toggle through various levels of screens through tactile input from various switches, buttons or the like in order to view or make adjustments to one or more operational parameters of the selected vehicular system.
In one known form, icons pertaining to a particular vehicular function (such as audio, navigation, climate, component monitoring and maintenance, telecommunications or the like) are placed on the MID in a sequential, interactive series of menu-based screens. In such a menu-driven format, various icons in a particular sub-menu help the user gain access to individual features within each of the broader functions of the corresponding menu. These icons in both a main menu and any sub-menu may be formed as dynamic elements that can be made to change in response to an input or related stimuli. As such, these icons may be formed as various so-called “soft switches” where their functions are unique to the screen being displayed. In this way, a relatively small number of hard switches (such as those mounted on the steering wheel) may be used such that depressing the same button on the hard switch can activate a different function, depending on the menu or sub-menu being displayed. While this overlap made possible by the use of soft switches helps to reduce the number of buttons or related hard switches, difficulties for the user remain.
In particular, MID screens have to compete with other displays (such as the aforementioned speedometer and tachometer) in somewhat limited amount of dashboard “real estate”. Currently, there is only enough space for a limited number of icons to be displayed on a particular MID screen while avoiding driver eye fatigue and distraction. A particular part of the problem is due to extraneous information needed to provide the user with icon-identifying information, activation status information and the graphical image itself, as well as in some cases instructions related to how to access or customize a particular icon-based soft switch. This results in confusing presentation of the displayed images, which results in increased driver workload and reduced visual acuity.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved way to display images on a MID that simplifies both a driver's access to information being shown on the MID as well as control of vehicle systems that correspond to such displayed information.